The Forgotten
by bobaluah9
Summary: Percy is an average 18 year old boy. He suffers from amnesia and cannot remember his life before he was 18 years old. Until he finds out that he is a Demigod. He must go on an adventure to save all of western civilization while slowly uncovering his past.
1. Chapter 1

**I Dont own Percy Jackson, your thinking of Rick Riordan. **

**(My first Story please review) **

**Prologue  
**

"Son of Hades."Kronos spit on the ground. "Do you love death so much you wish  
to experience it?"

"Your death," Nico said, "would be great for me."

Memories of the second war swarmed around my head. It had been 2 years since the war but it still seemed like it was just yesterday. As I walked down the hallway I noticed something.  
Going to this school seemed different to me almost if I was just another 15 year old boy going for 10th grade. But of course that could never happen. There was a more important being at risk here. But I knew what to do.

I saw the principle. He was a bald man with a curly mushtache and looked very short tempered. "Ah you must be signing up for our school." He said with a german accent. "10th grade? " Ah yes." We will just need your parent signature."

I sighed. I was hoping not to come to it but since I had no choice... I snapped my fingers. "My parents have already signed the form mr.--er principle."  
He looked at the blank spot where the signature was supposed to be for a few seconds. Finally he replied, "Yes everything seems to be in order. School begins on September the 5th, and please dont be late mr..?"

I muttered my name.

"Mr Di Angelo is it?" He said. "Well have a good day to you." With that I walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

There was a girl sitting in front of me but I did not know her. "Percy wake up!" She yelled. Behind her was some sort of weird mix of half-horse half human animal. He patted her back.  
"Im sorry although I do not know how long it will take for him to wake up." He started to say. "But there are more important things to be doing than waiting here. Even now Kronos's forces are regrouping to attack camp half-blood. I do not know when the next strike will happen but when it does it will be critical to defend camp half-blood or all will be lost."

"Im sorry Chiron." She sobbed. Then she walked out of the room. Then the half horse half human creature looked directly at me. "The fates have been mistaken, but if you are there I hope you realize who you are." He said. Then he grabbed his bow and left the room as well.

I woke up from a buzzing sound. It was 7 o'clock. I realized slowly that today was the first day of school. I raced down the stairs where the workers were cooking breakfast. You're probably thinking why there are workers cooking in my house. Thats because I live in an orphanage. I dont have any parents and I was picked up from the streets. Weirdest of all was that I couldnt remember anything other than my name and that I was 17. That seemed a while ago. For instance im 18 now going for my 12th grade since I missed an year of school.

"Would you like some bacon and eggs percy?" One of the workers asked. "I'll just have some toast, thanks floyd." I replied grabbing a piece of toast. I ran as fast as I could to the school bus that was already waiting in front of the orphanage. I just managed to make it in the bus. I grabbed a seat next to one of my last year friends paul. "Sup Percy." he said lazily. After greeting him, I thought about my dream today. There was a girl about the same age that I was, and a horse human creature of some sort. I had a feeling I knew who they were but before I could think more about him, another boy walked in the bus.

He looked about 15 but that wasnt what was strange about him. He was wearing all black like the school emos but he was different, like the stench of dead people was around him.  
Nobody else seemed to notice this. When he looked at me his eyes widened but he just walked on to the back of the bus.

Finally the bus stopped. We had arrived at Nancy Rail High School.


	3. Chapter 3

**(random fact: I am actually very young)**

**Chapter 2**

I stepped off the bus and started walking to school dreading the day. I soon found out that I was in room 12 A . The teacher who everyone called Sir talked about us all becoming good friends with him. I wondered how long it would take for him to give me a detention for the first day of school.

When we got settled into his class (which looked very much like a dungeon) He told us to get out our math books. There was a lot of groaning and complaining (some from me) but he yelled at us to shut up, so we learned about square roots and multiples and all sorts of things that made my head roll. It's not that I didnt try, but since I was dyslexic the words might as well been from a different language. Finally which seemed like forever the bell rang for lunch. I was the first to get out of the class.

When I had escaped the class, I bought a lunch from the cafeteria and sat down near my friends. They were talking about how summer break was over and how much that sucked but I wasnt really paying attention. I saw the kid from the bus standing alone in a corner of the room. I vaguely remembered him from somewhere but I couldn't put my finger on it. I was thinking so hard about where I had seen him, I got startled when the bell rang and fell of my bench. Thankfully nobody noticed because at that moment Dudely spilled his juice all over everyone.

When I came back to class I fell in a doze with the subjects going from science to social studies and french. When the end of school bell rang I whooped loudly getting myself a glare from the teacher but I didnt care because school had finally ended. I walked down the hall to the door when all of a sudden I started feeling all tingly like as if something was going to happen. Then the thing I least expected happened, the trophy case right behind me exploded and what I saw behind me was even more terrifying. A giant as tall as my orphanage burst out of the wall. When he stepped towards me, it bacame freezing and I could see the air coming out of my mouth. It looked at me like I would make a perfect snack for it's journey.

It made a peircing roar that made me cluch my ears. Then it tried to stomp on me but I managed to run away just in time from becoming a splat on the ground. When he slowly walked towards me I noticed the kid from the bus a few feet behind him. "RUN!!!" I yelled at him but either he ignored me or he didnt hear from the freaky monster thingy. He was pulling something out of his backpack. The next thing I knew he had a sword in his hand. 'Wonder how he managed to sneak that to school.' I wondered half impressed. The glint of the blade caught the giant's attention. and it looked at him. It roared showing all it's ugly teeth. It punched at the kid but he jumped and the fist sailed harmlessly below him. Then he brought down his blade on the giants shoulder slicing it clean off. I thought it would collapse or something but it started freezing up and I mean litteraly. Soon it was just an armless giant icicle.

I looked at the kid who had just killed the monster and asked,"how did you do that?"

He grinned at me, believe me Percy, thats nothing compared to you or Annebeth..." He faltered." Come on, we better get out of here or the staff might blame it all on us.

I wanted to ask him a million questions but as I looked at the half destroyed school and the expression on the teacher's face when he saw this mess, I decided that questions could wait. "lead the way." I replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Yay I got 4 A's at school XD)**

**Chapter 3**

I dont know where we were heading but he seemed to know where to go. We went in corners and crossed from street from street until we were in some sort of crossway. He paused for a while and looked like he was looking for something in his pocket. Finally he got out some sort of coin. "See this Percy? This is a Drachma ,the gold we half-bloods use to contact people as well as buying some coke with it and travel different places.

I was confused by what he said. " What do you mean we half-bloods? Im nothing like you destroying monsters or anything."

He shuffled around looking uncomfortable. "Look Percy, im not the best person to tell you this, but you're a half-blood. Half mortal and half god."

'Im a son of a god?" was all I could say. I thought he was going to say something like APRIL FOOLS! But no luck.

"The son of Posiden." He replied.

"The Sea god?" I said surprised.

"Yep." But what about--" I started to say but he inturrupted me. Look Percy lets forget about this right now. We have to get to Camp Half-Blood before any more monsters find us ok?. Chiron will be able to tell you everything you want to know.

He threw a gold coin in the road and the coin just melted right through. He said something in greek which I somehow understood. "Stop chariot of damnation!" He looked at me now and said," by the way the name's Nico. Nico Di Angelo."

A big grey taxi of some sort melted from the street. An old lady shouted, "Hop in kids!" from inside the car. Now I was smart enough not to take car rides from strangers but Nico must have missed some street smarts lessons because he opened the door and went straight in.

I decided to trust Nico and head in as well but now I was having second thoughts. The driver drove like a maniac taking illegal U-turns, sharp brakes and sometimes crossing red lights.  
I was becoming sick. Nico's face had turned green. Then I noticed there were 3 people at the front seats. 1 only had an eye. The other had only a tooth in it's mouth. The third had nothing but ears.

"You guys look weird." I managed to say before Nico elbowed me. " You idiot!" He whispered sharply in my ear. " They've thrown people out for saying less than this and the 3 sisters is the fastest way to get to camp half-blood!"

Fortunatley it seemed the 3 sisters were in a good mood and didn't throw us out right away. "We're here!" all 3 sisters shouted. Nico and I were glad to get off. "See ya." he groaned and headed toward the bushes. I heard lots of retching and splattering.

A while later, Nico came back looking a bit better. "Come on lets get going, im getting hungry." was all he said.

So was I. In a matter of time both our stomach's were grumbling and the sun was going down. If we didnt get to "camp half blood" or whatever soon, we were going to have to spend the night here.

Finally we were climbing up a steep hill where Nico had said the camp was at the top. I felt a drop of water hit me. 'Oh great, it's raining.

When we had gotten to the top at last the place took my breath away (in a good way).

"Welcome", Nico sighed in relief. "To Camp Half-Blood.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Read and review it's fun!)**

**Chapter 4**

Camp Half-blood looked like it had been an awesome place with 12 cabins shaped in a weird pattern, the horse stables, the volleyball area and the canoe shack, but it seemed those hadnt been used in a while. There was also was a giant crater in a building so now seemed more like a ghostown and less like a camp.

Immediatly someone saw us. He ran towards us and shouted, "Nico, you made it!"

Nico smiled. "What you thought I couldnt handle the mission?"

The person came up to us. "This is Percy, huh?" He asked Nico. " Im Travis. Travis Stoll, son of Hermes.

"You mean like the god of theives? It's kinda funny how you're last name's Stoll." I joked and starting cracking up.

Sadly both Nico and Travis just looked at me blankly like they didnt understand.

"Travis can you find Chiron and tell him that I brought Percy." Nico said breaking the silence.

"Sure but not sure if that'll help. He kinda went into a fit."

I looked at them both. "Hey!" I started to say, " I want to meet this Chiron too."

Nico looked at me. "Percy, Im sure you're tired with the journey we've taken here. You should take a rest. Go to cabin 3."

I wanted to argue but I immediatly felt tired and decided to get some sleep. I checked out all the cabins until I found a worn out looking cabin with a big number 3 made of steel glued onto the cabin. When I walked in, it seemed like the perfect place for me. It had a sort of built in sauna to make it feel like I was in the beach. There were decorations of some type of sea horse hanging from the wall. There was even a horn of some type of monster hanging on a shelf. I was to tired to check anything else out so I flopped on the bed and fell asleep immediatly.

I was in a tight cave with the same girl from yesterday's dream and Nico was here as well.

"We're cornered in here." The girl spoke quietly to Nico.

"You should have never let Percy go on his own. What were you thinking Nico telling him to go fight a titan. Especially not the titan lord Kronos!"

"It was Percy's choice not mine and he chose to accept it." Nico explained quietly.

"We already lost Tyson to Hyperion Nico." her voice quavered.

"And it seems you will be next!" boomed a loud voice. Suddenly there was an earthquake and a bright light blinded me.

I woke up with a pain in my back. I had fallen off my bed from rolling around too much. For a second I thought last night was all a dream until I saw that I was still in a cabin. I decided to get up and out of my cabin. "Percy!" someone shouted. I looked around and saw Travis walking towards me.

"Hey you know, I thought about last night and I said, you know what's the worse thing that could happen if I brought you to Chiron you know?" Travis told me.

"Ok sure I'll meet him." Was all I could think of to say.

"Great, meet me after breakfast." He informed me. Then he patted me on the back.

I was going to meet someone named Chiron and I had survived a attack from a monster giant.

'Never a dull moment'


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

I walked into the breakfast table. I didnt exactly know where to sit so I sat at table 3. The same number as the cabin I slept in. I got food from the cafeteria dishes and noticed the amount I took from the dish grew right back. I sat back down at the table. After a while I was starting to get thirsty, and annoyed that there wasnt any blue coke or any other drink. I had a goblet beside my plate, but there wasnt any drinks around. "Geez, where's some blue coke when you need one.?" I muttered angrily to myself. Amazingly all of a sudden, the goblet filled with a drink. I tasted it. It was blue coke. "Not bad service." I said to myself.

After I finished my breakfast (which was better than any other meal I had from the orphanage) I headed to the volleyball court to look for Travis. I couldnt find him there so I checked the canoe shack.

Even though he wasnt there I wanted to try the canoes out. I found a canoe that looked okay and a paddle and set them in the water. Then I went on the canoe. It probably would have been hard to get the canoe moving with only 1 person paddling, but it was pretty easy for me. Not only that, I felt I could control the lake water itself sending waves to push my canoe.  
I canoed for a while using the water to push the canoe. Suddenly, someone cried out,"there you are Percy!"

I got startled and fell off the canoe. I thought I was going to drown because I had never taken any swimming lessons, but when I couldn't hold my breath any longer and breathed, I noticed that I could breathe underwater. I made the water propel me to the shore and came up too land.

"Having fun?" I turned around and found Travis there.

"I.. uh, ya sure." I responded.

He chuckled. "Its alright Percy. Anyway, if you want to see Chiron follow me.

Travis led me to a path that I didnt know down to an archery range. There I saw the same half horse-half human animal from the dream I had from before the first day of school.

"Uh... What is he?" I asked.

"Chiron? He's a centaur."

I could kinda remember from comic books I had read about them but what the authors had drawn looked nothing like him. I watched him shoot arrows at the dummies. One went straight through it's chest.

We walked down to the range until we were right in front of him. I had half a mind to pet him.

"When I say duck, duck." Whispered Travis beside me.

"What?" I replied.

All of a sudden Travis bellowed, "CHIRON!!!" Then, "DUCK!!"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me down because right at that moment Chiron shot his arrow right where my head had been a second ago.

"What is it Travis!" He yelled angrily.

"Nico found Percy," Replied Travis cooly.

Chiron suddenly grabbed me. He looked at me intently for a while.

"Nico shoudnt have brought him." Chiron told Travis roughly. "too weak. He's forgotten it all."

I was starting too get a little annoyed. 'Me weak? I thought in my head. "He just met me.

Travis looked at Chiron. "I think he can stop it Chiron. After all he sounds exactly like the kid in the prophecy."

"Bah!" Chiron replied. He cannot take out a Dracaena, much less the Titan lord.

"Nico and I can train him." Travis insisted

Train him if you wish, but he's got a harsh journey ahead of him. Especially with his past as unknown to him as his future.

All that time I had just been watching them like a sitting duck and I think I dozed off a little so it took me a while too hear Travis tell me to come.

While we were walking back to the cabins I asked Travis, "is Chiron always like that?"

Travis frowned. "He used to be nice, but stuff happened that upset him, affected him. It upset us all but I think him the most."

I wanted to ask what had upset him, but he left before I could ask. The rest of the day passed without much event. I mostly walked around and sometimes tried some of the activities.  
I noticed that there were only about a dozen campers here and most of them kept too themselves.

When night came I went back to cabin 3 and went to sleep only to be bothered by more dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

**(sorry for the wait I was doing science fair)**

**Chapter 6**

I was in the same cabin I was in the night before exept there was someone else here as well.

He was a lot taller than me. He seemed to be cleaning up the cabin. "Chicken ponies need to be cleaned." He said to himself and started putting down the sea horses hanging from the wall and dusted them.

I had a bad feeling about this. Someone opened the cabin door and walked in. It was Chiron. It must have been back when he was ok because he wasnt acting all strange like he did when I visited him.

"Good morning Tyson, what brings you here?" Chiron asked.

"I'm looking for Percy. Waiting for brother to come." The person named Tyson replied.

Chiron fidgeted uncomfortably. "Tyson we need to talk. Percy, well he was a brave half-blood but..."

Tyson looked at Chiron questioningly. Thats when I noticed Tyson only had 1 eye. I dont know how I didnt notice before but now it was certain. 'What is he?' I thought to myself. The answer came to me immediatly. A cyclops.

I watched as Chiron told Tyson what had happened to this Percy. Tyson's expression changed from curiosity to disbelieving. At the end he was starting to cry. He opened the cabin door and started walking to the forests.

"Tyson where are you going?" Chiron yelled behind him.

"I going to look for Percy." Tyson replied. "I dont give up as easily as you."

Chiron faltered and Tyson continued to walk away.

Suddenly my vision changed and I saw different people. It was Chiron, Nico and Travis. It looked like they were looking for something or someone. Finally after a few minuites of walking they came to a stop at a mangled body that looked like it had been burned up laying on it's stomach. Travis flipped it around and it had only 1 eye. I shockingly realized that that body had been the body of Tyson. Apparently so did they.

"Hyperion's work." Chiron spoke quietly. He gave a quick blessing and then spoke to the others. "There are difficult times ahead, weather we shall make it I do not know."

I than woke up panting and covered in sweat.

I tried not to think about the dream as I walked to the breakfast table. On my way I saw Nico. If my dream had been true (and I was starting to believe it was) Nico had been through a lot more than any 15 year old should be through. I wondered how he managed to go on like this.

Nico walked towards me. " Percy, Travis and I think it's a good idea to start training you for combat."You know that monster I fought back at the school? There will be more of them and we wont always be there to protect you.

"Ok when do we start?"

"Right after breakfast at the sword arena." he replied.

He walked in the breakfast pavilian and I followed behind him.

Breakfast was as good as yesterday but I was kind of lonely sitting in my table by myself. As soon as I finished breakfast, I asked for directions to the sword arena from someone named Katie Gardner. She told me the way and I thanked her and took a trail she said would lead to the arena.

Soon enough the arena came into view along with Nico and Travis and I sprinted toward them.

When I met up with them, Travis handed me a ballpoint pen. "Whats this for?" I asked.

"Uncap it." he told me.

I did as he told me and to my astonishment, it grew in my hand until a gold sword was gleaming in my hand.

"Celestial bronze." Nico informed me. "Perfect for fighting monsters. "Travis will fight you first."

I became a little nervous when Travis took his blade out of his sheath. I tried to lunge at him with my sword but he just deflected it off his own and swiped at me. My blade skittered across the ground.

"Come on lets try again." He told me tossing me my sword.

I battled Travis until luchtime. I started to get better and I won once when a lucky strike to the legs with the flat side of my blade made him lose balance and fall.

Finally battered, bruised and sore (mostly me) we walked back to the pavillion.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

The next few days passed on quick and uneventful for me. I got used to being a demigod and all these different activities. Everyday after breakfast, I would battle Travis or Nico in a swordfight and I started to get better. Sometimes while I was in the middle of a fight, an idea of a fighting move would just spring into my head and I would use it on them. Maybe I had known swordfighting before and just didnt know or something. Maybe I was just creative. Whatever. After I would head back to camp for lunch and than just walk around trying some of the activities like canoeing, and wall climbing.

My day was going along normally (or as normally as it gets around camp half-blood) when Chiron brought us some news while me and Nico were swordfighting. I got startled and when I turned around, Nico pushed me and I toppled into the ground.

"Travis found us 2 demigods in the streets. Yippie." He anounced sarcasticly.

Behind Chiron was a guy and a girl. Both of them were in ripped up clothing and looked liked they had experienced a couple battles. "Why dont you come in our camp so you can warm up." Nico asked putting away his sword. "Chiron, why dont you show them around?

Chiron apparently had been thinking more of the lines of leaving them out there so he was in a pretty bad mood whan he got the task of babysitting.

I watched Chiron lead them the way cursing and grumbling. I turned around to ask Travis where he found them, but he was already gone.

"Where's Travis?" I asked Nico.

He looked at me and he looked like he had grown 20 years older. "Percy, Travis is upset about some news that one of his friends that had gone missing had died. It would be good just to leave him be for a while."

We then headed back to the councel room in silence.

When we arrived the councel had already started without us. Nico had told me only the cabin leaders were allowed in the councel, but with such few campers, that rule had been thrown away.

Most of them were already there. Chrion, who was arguing with this other guy named Mitchell (a son of Ares), Lee who was a son of Apollo and Jessica a daughter of Aphrodite were chattering randomely and 3 hunters of Artemis (who only told the girls what her name was) along with a couple other satyrs, wood nymths and dryads were sitting there looking awkward. Travis I noticed want here.

"Everyone shut up!" Chiron shouted which was his special way of saying hello to you.

Travis here has found 2 new demigods. If he was here, I would give him a slap across the face but unfortunetly, he is not here.

Everyone started to argue and shout at Chrion untill he told them to can it.

"First things first. What's your name and who's your godly parent?" Jessica asked.

The boy responded with a confident voice which surprised me.

"Im Malcom and this girl here is Sara. Im the son of Athena, as for her im not to sure."

"Where exactly did you find this girl?" Mitchell asked.

"At the entrance of the old lybrianth." He replied

I didnt understand what that meant but I guess it was a big deal because everyone around me started mumuring and whispering.

"And you found information of what happened to Connor? Nico said unpatiently.

I didnt have a clue who Connor was but everyone was quiet and listening. I hate it when im the only one that doesnt know.

"Yeah" Malcom said.

Nico turned to the others. "I think it's best for all of you to return to your activities. Mitchell I want you to tell Travis to come here."

As I walked out I thought of everything that had happened the past few days. I guess having a normal life wouldnt be possible anymore.

I wasnt the only one who didnt have nightmares that night.


End file.
